102815 - Still Alive
abradantCombatant AC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:00 -- 01:00 AC: AA_SHA. 01:01 AT: ds 01:02 AC: what's 01:02 AC: go_ng on 01:03 AT: i 01:03 AT: ogni 01:03 AT: l i by 01:03 AC: you, uh. 01:03 AC: .. take your t_me. 01:03 AC: _ don't know what's go_ng on w_th you or _f you're hurt or some sh_t but l_ke. 01:03 AC: what's go_ng on 01:04 AT: sbiu deakd 01:05 AT: i 01:05 AT: c 01:05 AT: ant 01:06 AC: aa_sha. 01:06 AC: _ know. 01:07 AT: aahhGAK 01:08 AC: _ don't know. what you're do_ng w_th your keyboard. 01:08 AC: but use your words. please. god. use your words. 01:09 AT: c 01:09 AT: ant 01:09 AT: s ee 01:09 AC: okay. well. 01:09 AC: keep your eyes closed for a l_ttle wh_le. 01:11 AT: k 01:11 AC: just. take a few deep breaths. 01:16 AC: okay maybe a lot of deep breaths. 01:16 AT: lii iBBY 01:18 AC: she's dead. 01:18 AC: _ know. 01:18 AC: _ don't know what happened but _ just assume you d_d what you could. 01:18 AT: i 01:18 AT: i di 01:18 AT: d 01:18 AT: nOTHINGdsg 01:19 AC: yeah that expla_ns why she had to d_e for you _ guess. 01:20 AT: im 01:20 AT: so rr 01:20 AC: no _ 01:20 AC: _'m sorry that was harsher than _ actually meant _t 01:20 AC: _ mean 01:20 AC: _'m sorry 01:21 AC: okay maybe th_s _s a bad t_me _ don't know what the fuck _s go_ng on and _ know _'m not go_ng to get anyth_ng out of you 01:21 AC: _ should probably just stop bother_ng you 01:22 AT: n yarla 01:22 AT: skjsg 01:22 AT: scarlt 01:22 AT: :((((((( 01:22 AC: what /about/ nyarla and scarlet. 01:22 AC: you can make fuck_ng frowney faces at me but you CAN'T 01:22 AC: EXPLA_N 01:22 AC: WHAT THE FUCK _S GO_NG ON 01:22 AC: AA_SHA 01:22 AC: YOU ARE THE EMPRESS OF OUR FUCK_NG SPEC_ES _ SWEAR TO GOD _ W_LL SLAP YOUR SH_T 01:23 AC: TAKE A DEEP BREATH. W_GGLE YOUR F_NS. 01:23 AC: /TALK TO ME/. 01:23 AC: ARE YOU. AL_VE. 01:23 AT: i dONT KNO 01:24 AC: YOU DON'T KNOW _F YOU'RE AL_VE? 01:24 AT: hE 01:24 AT: umBRELLA 01:24 AT: i wa s 01:24 AT: i wAS 01:24 AT: de shad 01:24 AC: _T'S A YES OR NO ANSWER. ARE YOU CURRENTLY AL_VE. 01:25 AT: no oooo 01:25 AC: okay, _. 01:25 AC: eugh. 01:27 AC: aa_sha. 01:27 AC: are you there. 01:28 AT: j 01:28 AC: aa_sha _ know everyth_ng's fall_ng apart but _. need you. 01:28 AC: please. 01:28 AT: ok,,, 01:29 AC: _ need you. to take a breath. _ need you to talk to me. 01:29 AC: even _f _t's shakey. even _f half of _t _s g_bber_sh. 01:29 AC: _ need to know you're st_ll. w_th us. 01:29 AT: i 01:29 AT: i sh 01:29 AT: ould 01:29 AT: be dead 01:30 AC: but you're not. 01:31 AT: he 01:31 AT: he rewounD IT 01:33 AC: you should be dead. but he rewound your. 01:33 AC: what? 01:33 AC: death? 01:33 AC: so you're al_ve. 01:33 AT: y es 01:33 AT: hE 01:33 AT: umbrell a 01:33 AT: d own throat 01:33 AT: iT HURT 01:33 AC: yeah dy_ng _s usually pretty fuck_ng pa_nful. 01:33 AT: deaa d deadssfk 01:33 AC: so th_s dude. he shoved an umbrella down your throat. 01:33 AC: and k_lled you. 01:34 AC: and he re-- oh god that's fuck_ng horr_ble. 01:34 AC: holy sh_t aa_sha. 01:34 AT: lhdfh 01:34 AT: j ack' 01:36 AC: jack d_d th_s. 01:36 AT: y es 01:36 AT: t wink 01:37 AC: that fuck_ng tw_nk. 01:38 AT: :( 01:42 AC: that. 01:42 AC: :( 01:48 AT: i sh ould be 01:48 AT: te one de 01:48 AT: ad 01:48 AC: don't. 01:48 AC: worry about _t. 01:50 AT: im sorry 01:51 AC: _t's f_ne. just. stay al_ve. 01:52 AT: .. okay 01:57 AC: for me. 01:57 AT: :( 01:59 AC: got _t? 02:01 AT: ... 02:01 AT: yes 02:03 AC: alr_ght. 02:03 AC: you're not dead. 02:03 AC: so. make the most of _t. 02:03 AC: for the people that can't. 02:06 AT: okay 02:07 AC: _'ll. stop bother_ng you. you probably need some rest. 02:09 AT: k 02:09 AT: b ye -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 02:09 -- Category:Carayx Category:Aaisha